Twipod Shuffle
by Paramore-Fan-Says-Hi
Summary: My Twipod Shuffle.


**The Twipod Shuffle Challenge!**

**Rules: 1.** **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like: Everyone, cause Idk what songs will play.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle**

**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.**

**4. NO LINGERING AFTERWORDS!**

**5. Do 10 of these and post them: Im doing extra!**

**1. Bad Romance-Lady Gaga**

Edward looked at Bella. Bella looked at Edward. "All I want is you." She told him. "That's not good. You shouldn't want me." He told her. "I _love_ you." She said, obviously not going to give up. "Well, I'll tell you this, Bella. If me and you are together, it's going to be one bad romance."

**2. Untouchable-Taylor Swift**

Emmett watched Alice stare at Jasper, and as Jasper stared back, he wondered why they never did anything. Alice always said that if she could dream, she would dream of Jasper. But they couldn't dream, so why not do something during the night, like he and Rose? It was very strange to him. Jasper had once told him that Alice looked to untouchable to be with _every single night._ Emmett **never** heard them. Ever. Their love was something he would never understand.

**3. Down To Earth-Justin Bieber**

Jacob watched as Bella smiled at Edward. After all that, she's just going to take him back? He wondered. It was like Edward kept her on earth, and once he came back, she came back down to earth, but she had said that he was like her personal sun, didn't she? Jacob didn't care, he was going to win her back, or die doing it.

**4. Eh eh, Nothing else I can say-Lady Gaga**

Jasper watched Alice as she read the old classic, 'Alice's adventures in Wonderland' He himself had bought it for her, and she had loved it the first time, an the second time, and so on. "What are you doing?" She asked him, putting down the book. He shrugged. "Eh. I don't know. Your just so beautiful." Alice smiled at him warmly and went back to her book. There was nothing else to be said.

** Good To Me-Ashley Tisdale**

Bella watched Jacob. He had just offered to stay, if only she kissed him. Why couldn't he just be good to her? He _was_ supposedly a dog. She loved him, but was it the right love? Something told her that while her love for Edward was strong, it would feel _right_ to be with Jacob. She was so confused. All she needed was someone to be good to her.

**-Inflicted-Katy Perry**

"Remember when you were in Italy?" Bella asked Edward. "Why would you bring that up? I hurt you so bad back then." Edward sighed. "No, it wasn't you who hurt me. I chose you, so the wounds were self-inflicted. Forgive me?" She asked. He smiled at her, happy he had someone so optimistic. "Of course. I love you."

**Belong With Me-Taylor Swift**

Jasper watched Alice go through her closet, murmuring about what to keep and what to throw away. "I don't deserve someone like her." He muttered to himself. It was the early weeks of their time with the Cullen's and he was a bundle of insecurities. "Excuse me, but what did you just say?" Alice turned on him. "I said-" He started, "I know just what you said, I just can't believe you said it. You belong with me, whether you like it or not." She told him, turning back to her closet. Little did she know, he did like it. Very, very much.

**Brown Eyes-Lady Gaga**

Edward kept seeing Bella's eyes in his head. Those beautiful, unique, brown eyes. How he missed those eyes. It had only been a day since he left her, and he was not coping. I love you, Bella. He should have said. He should have listened to Alice. Stay here, she had told him. But no, he had to leave. I bet she found someone new. Probably Jacob. He sighed, and went back to his wallowing.

**Jump then Fall-Taylor Swift**

Alice looked at Jasper, frustrated. "Why not?" She asked again. "For the millionth time, Alice. Your not ready! You barely know me!" Jasper yelled. He never yelled at her, and it hurt him when it did, but he had to get that through her head. "It's been 11 months, Jasper! And anyway, I've already seen us being together forever. Why not!" This time it wasn't a question. Alice stared at Jasper angrily. She did not just feel anger, but sadness and rejection. She had gotten pretty good at hiding her emotions, but this one leaked through. She started sobbing. Jasper was immediatly at her side. "I'm so sorry. Really, I am." And he held her through the night, and the day was spent indoors, doing something neither of them will regret.

**Crazier-Taylor Swift**

Jasper watched his wife twirl around the empty dance floor. Alone. He sighed. She looked beautiful. He wished he could dance with her. "Come." she said suddenly. Reluctantly, he obeyed, she put her arms around his shoulders and twirled again, he followed her footsteps. The moment was perfect, he was lost in her eyes, and she sighed, her head against his chest, and they danced the night away.

**Love Me-Justin Bieber**

Jacob watched Bella dance with Edward. If only she would love him. It would be so much more... natural. He wasn't ever leaving her, she belonged with him, no matter what leech-boy had to say about it. He hated to interrupt Bella, not so much Edward, but went over to the dancing couple, and went to tell Bella about Billy's warning.

**Our Song-Taylor Swift**

"You know something, Jasper?" Alice asked. "What, Ali?" He asked her back. "We don't have a song."

"Don't be silly, you know what our song is?" He asked. She looked at him hopefully, she had a song in mind that suited them perfectly. "Our song is you, and me. Our song is the sound of your footsteps when we walk together. Our song is the sound of that diner door closing when we walked out together." Alice had to admit, that was a much better song than the one she had had in mind.

You Found Me-Kelly Clarckson

"Alright Jasper. Tell me the one luckiest thing that happened to you in the past 5 years." Alice said. They were playing a truth game. "Well, where do I begin..." Alice frowned, obviously upset her geuss had been incorrect. "It all started when it started raining. That's why I walked into the diner, and met you. That's the luckiest thing. Not just in the past 5 years, but ever. I love you Alice."

** you Now- Miranda Cosgrove**

Jacob looked at Renesmee, now 16 years old. She smiled, noticing him staring. It didn't matter. She had told him she didn't feel the same way about him that he did her. She could sense his disappointment, and she spoke up. "Listen, Jake, I know what I said yesterday, but, I think I was wrong. I know how I feel about you know. I love you Jake. I always have. I just needed some time to figure it out." She said. She looked at him hopefully. "I love you to, Ness." They both smiled, and shared the best kiss ever.

All the way up-Emily Osment

Alice danced around, while Jasper watched without her knowledge. She was so beautiful and energetic. "I know your there, Jasper." Alice said. She continued jumping around and dancing. He smiled, she always knew where he was, whether he wanted her to or not. "I'm going to call Bella. Maybe she'll want to dance." Alice danced towards the phone. "It's 3 am! Alice!"

Should've Said No-Taylor Swift

"Would you take it back, Jasper?!? All the I love you's? Would you?!" Alice screamed at Jasper, her husband glowered at her. They didn't care that the whole family could hear. "I would, Alice. I wish I never met you!" Jasper felt a flash of pain through Alice, but she quickly held it. "Well I wish I had never gone looking for you! Your no good! I hate you!" She sniffed through her nose even though she couldn't cry. Jasper instantly felt horrible. "Get OUT!" Alice yelled when he moved towards her. "Alice," he started. "I said, GET YOUR NO GOOD ASS OUT OF MY DAMN ROOM!" She screamed, obviously livid. He left. The next day, he found her curled up in his closet. "I'm sorry." He told her. "I know. I'm sorry. I love you. I never meant what I said." She said.

I don't think about-Emily Osment

Alice stayed upstairs. It was one of her headaches. She tried so hard not to think about it, about Bella, her best friend, dying. She heard someone coming upstairs. "Go away..." She moaned. "Alice?" She instantly recognized the voice. Jasper. She knew it would hurt him more than it hurt her to see this. She shoved herself under the bed. "Leave, pl-" She was overcome by one of the 'visions' It was just flashes. She moaned in agony, writhing under the bed. She couldn't breathe, and unlike the other ones, this one lasted a full two minutes. When it was done, she rolled out from under the bed. She looked up into Jasper's face. "I love you." He said, and sent her the biggest wave of calm and serenity he could muster up, and for the moment, it was okay.

ManEater-Nelly Furtado

Alice walked in the doors of Forks High, and almost every boy sighed. Since Rosalie left, Alice had become their fascination. They would come up to her at regular intervals, and tell her that they loved her. For Jasper it was torture. He had started showing signs of affection in public, just to give them the idea. Today in particular, Ben, who was still in a steady relationship with Angela walked up and asked her out. Alice tipped her head to the side and put on apologetic eyes. She was about to say sorry when Jasper caught her by the mouth and started making out with her. Alice, shocked, attempted pulling him off. It didn't work, and soon themselves at home, where they were free to do what they wished.

Keep holding On-Avril Lavigne

"Jasper," Alice sobbed, the video camera shaking in her hands. "Why would he do something, so, so horrible?" She sobbed louder, dropping the camera altogether. "It's okay, it's okay. Hold on, it'll be over soon." Jasper placed kisses all over Alice's face. She continued sobbing. "I love you." He told her. She sobbed into his chest and they drove home slowly, talking out their plans. Alice said that it wasn't over, she needed to know more about herself. Jasper said it was okay. He would be with her through it all.

crushcrushcrush-Paramore

"Stop staring at me." Mike told Jessica. "I can't."Jessica said back. Mike rolled his eyes, and continued staring at Bella Swan across the table. Bella blushed and looked down, not used to the attention. When her eyes went back to Edwards, Mike sighed and met Jessica's eyes. "Listen, Jessica. I don't feel like that about you." He told her. "Oh, but why not?" She crawled right on top of Mike, in front of the school. Jasper Hale, who was sitting at the table across the room, laughed. The principal chose then to walk in, and Mike knew he was in a world of trouble.

**(A/N, I like the shuffle iPod things. I dont own, BTW. I hope you like. I dont really like some of them. R&R please.)**


End file.
